


Just Maybe

by Kimipeli



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, clairedevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimipeli/pseuds/Kimipeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little introspective drabble (so short I'm so sorry) after Matt leaves Claire when she tells him she can't let herself fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written one fanfic before but I just couldn't get this out of my head and I wanted more Claire/Matt stuff to exist. Read, review, let me know if you like it!

“… so damn close to something he hates.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t.”

She wonders what a heart breaking sounds like. Can he only distinguish the beats or can he somehow sense the destruction his words have left? 

Maybe its neater this way, maybe this conversation could only lead to here. 

His face can only give away so much and its so collected in the moment that he finalizes this. This thing. Oh but we both knew exactly what this thing was. 

But a moment before, as she uttered those words,

“I don’t know if I can let myself fall in love with …”

He looked – hurt, shocked, confused?

She thought she knew his facial expressions by now, but maybe she didn’t. Or maybe she knew exactly what that facial expression meant and maybe it hurt a little too much to think that maybe - just maybe - he was falling for her too. Maybe he was already a little further down than she was.

Maybe this was for the best.

No, this was definitely for the best.

She made her decision and no matter how much she wished he would turn around and just kiss her again for godsakes, she knew better.

If only her fractured heart knew better too.

She wondered if maybe that sounded like an old ship too.


End file.
